Bully The adventures of Adrian Gauthier
by peyroux1234
Summary: After a Botched Adventure Adrian Gauthier is Forced to go to Noer academy watch as Adrian makes new friends and enemies (im horrible as description)


I looked out the window as another street fight was about to happen. I sighed oh sorry. I forgot to introduce myself my name is Adrian Gauthier i'm sixteen yrs old. you may know me as Pinky Gauthier son. My mother is known as the queen of the business world(she has a net worth of 309.7 billion dollars and she owns Me-site, Morkei Industries Chapsing Entertainment, Metro Corporation, Quentor industries, LifeInvader, iFruit, Aquaberry, and so much more and which she will pass onto me ) . Anyways back to me the reason why I 'm going to the Corral State prestigious Academy Noer Academy is because of the influence Goth culture. At my old school there was this self-made mega-rich senior named Joel Munsen who introduced Goth culture on the school and what could I say I got addicted. I started wearing raggedy black pants with Raggedy black sweaters. I loved those moments before I turned goth I was good boy Adrian Gauthier black hair Blue eyes Charming smile Perfect grade A student, a Great Golfer, a prodigy black belt, a excellent boxer . Ah the good boy memories anyway all of the rich snobbery parents disliked him including my mom as well as well and Requested the Board to take him out of the school my old school hoping to improve its public image refused . Fortunately some their children Didn't share their parents feelings The Gothicals as they were now called demanded that the School Dress-code should be changed the board hoping to improve their image and promote student power agreed. I became good Friends with joel he taught me a lot of things how to pickpocket people, How to hotwire cars, how to do extreme parkour and ordinary parkour, how to be very stealthy, how to fight hardcore street-fight style, and best of all how to prank the snobbery oldies(nick name for the preps) everything seemed great until the Snobbery Oldies protested that the Gothicals had too many of their demands met (the Gothicals demanded that they should should create their own activities Fight Club, Poker, Cards, Hardcore Kickball, and the Gothicals wanted them to create to create a snack bar Not full of Fancy Foods but with fast food types of food fried chicken, burgers, hot dogs, pizza, tacos, milkshakes, French Fries all that that kind of stuff The Board keen on promoting student power agreed. ) This led to a bloody fight where Gothicals and Snobbery Oldies kept on beating on each other to the point where they were soaked with blood. To keep the issue hidden from the public they hired more prefects to keep the students in line that didn't work at all. Our(Gothicals) clique were tired of the snobbery oldies and in a last effort to shut the Snobbery Oldies we decided to set a small fire in their hidden safe vaults to show how far we were going to shut them them up. everything was going fine until the betrayal. Me, Joel, Dennis,(a friend) and a person whose name that I don't know of embarked on this soon to be failed adventure. The traitor was The unnamed person all I knew of this guy he had red hair and green eyes and pale skin and had a body physique like Conor Mcgregor's . Another thing I knew of this unnamed person is that he was joel's right hand man and the fact they argued with each other a lot in the last few days before the ill-fated adventure began . Anyway the operation was going fine until the escape part when the traitor did his part it was night 1:oo am we set fire on the vaults and the sprinklers were supposed to start but didn't. I wondered why it didn't work but the alarms were doing their part and Joel decided to throw firecrackers on the opposite side to draw the prefects attention. We were all afraid and had not a single clue what to do the Snobbery Oldies were running to the nearest exit the fire was expanding, we were on the third floor WE Were looking for a exit point out of the dorm until I spotted the a open window I looked out of the window and saw some pipes that were going down to the ground I suggested why don't slide down the poles and everybody felt relieved except the soon to be traitor he was smiling he said to me and the guys that they should go down the pole Joel demanded why the soon to be traitor revealed that there was an air vent that went all the way down to the ground the traitor said he was skinny enough to go down the vent while the rest of us were a bit big. I was suspicious but the fire was almost reaching the third floor so I didn't have time to think I slid down first then the unexpected happened. I Reached the ground we were tired and exhausted then prefects surrounded us I was almost unconscious at that point . Joel demanded to the prefects who ratted us out . Strangely the prefect smiled and pointed at me Joel was in disbelief at first but that soon turned into fury and anger he was about to beat me up so bad but the prefects stopped him in time as they were dragging Joel away I couldn't help but smile at him the image looked ridiculous Joel being busted by prefects for the first time in forever. Unfortunately Joel saw that smile and he became more angry and promised that I would pay for this but by that point I was unconscious. When I regained consciousness I woke up in the nursery home my mother was there on my bedside she at first scolded me then she broke down in tears and hugged me hard Then the doctor came in he said I was fine. Then the principal came in and requested that the doctor leave .The doctor left. The principal talked to me and my mother how rash my actions were. My mother went from being calm and relieved to Angry and furious she glared at me so rash that I thought I was going to faint again. I defended my actions that Snobbery Oldies Were asking for this . And the principal silenced me by saying who started the whole Gothical clique.I was hoping to make up a lie quickly and place the blame on someone else but the principal started saying names he said Dennis then Marcus and I kept calm as he kept on saying names but When he Said the name Joel my face turned red . Unfortunately the principal caught my expression and deemed Joel as the Problem. The principal and my mother Both turned silent and glared at me and dared me to say anything . I gained enough courage to ask them about the Pale red haired green eye dude and that prefect was said I ratted them out. My mother replied that his name was Josh Spencer (his father was tad spencer) He was a student that I sent to keep an eye on you. and the prefect was a bodyguard of my mothers. I became angry and said I didn't need a baby sitter. My principal said no more questions. He said that I was expelled and told me that I was going to a new school I asked what school. He said noer academy.

PRESENT DAY

Sir the chauffer said. I opened my eyes I guess I fell asleep. We're here at Noer academy sir I shall bring up your bags to you dorm room . Thank you Arthur . As the chaueffer was bringing up my stuff to my dorm room I glanced At the Noer academy sign. Another adventure is about to begin


End file.
